specialgleefandomcom-20200214-history
The Klaine Team
Welcome, To Our Klainetopia ♥ Small Intro: Listen up guys! This team is for shippers that want Kurt to end up with Blaine. Some people would be fine if they didn't end up together, but some of us wouldn't! So please sign your name below if you want Kurt to be with Blaine. Klainebows await on this page! -Love with courage, Ilovekurtandblaine If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever Main Article (on Glee Wikia): Kurt-Blaine Relationship "I love you..." "I love you, too..." Our Rules, so please Respect them ♥ #You have to have an account OR, if you are an anon, you MUST link to your Special Contributions page (You can't sign more than once & you cannot sign for someone else.) #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #Don't start any ship wars. #No inappropriate pictures. Our Fabulous Klainers ♥ #If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever #I can't be afraid, cause it's my turn to be brave #The Banana Queen demands that you ship Damsay! #They cant touch me,they cant touch usOr what we have #QueenOfQuinns #Littlemissbrittany888 <3 <3 <3 #--You just got poked,poked by the Dagger #Melvis8♥ #JanetteWalter The Klaine Royalty ♥ ♥This section is for if you need help with anything Klaine, or if you just want to talk about Klaine, anythings fine! *Queen: Ilovekurtandblaine If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever *King: Maxymax123 *Princesses (Contact Queen to be one, limit 5 users):--You just got poked,poked by the Dagger QuinnQuinn *Princes (Contact King to be one, limit 5 users): *Knights (Contact Queen or King to be one, limit 7 users): *Loyal Citizens (Feel free to add yourself, no limit):They cant touch me,they cant touch usOr what we have Fluffy Klaine Fanfictions ♥ Feel free to post safe Klaine fanfic sources. Nothing is above PG unless otherwise stated. *Dalton by Cp Coulter (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Messy by lookninjas (livejournal) *Want You To Feel Fine (DELETED SCENE) by lookninjas (livejournal) *Learning A New Language by lookninjas (livejournal) PG-13 *Unexpected by lookninjas (livejournal) PG-13 *We'll All Float On by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *Here With You by soundslikeaplan (fanfiction.net) *Swing Sets and Sandboxes by beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) T *Through the Eyes of the Observer by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *So I Went And Let You Blow My Mind by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *CtrlADelete by skwirelygirli (fanfiction.net) *Love, A Simple Duty by Phantom of a Rose (fanfiction.net) *Caught in A Bad Bromance by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *Matching Converse and Ballroom Dancing by klemonademouth (fanfiction.net) T *Man, That Kiss Would Last Foreeeeeever by LaniLaniDuck (fanfiction.net) T *Klaine: A Musical Affair by MissMarauder93 (fanfiction.net) T *The Curtain Project by To Carve Love On Her Arms (fanfiction.net) T *Study Break by beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) *I Hate Movie Nights With You by F Elizabeth (fanfiction.net) *Silence Speaks Louder Than Words by F Elizabeth (fanfiction.net) T *Friends, Family, and Food, Glorious Food by particularly good finder (fanfiction.net) *Go The Distance by ARandomFan91 (fanfiction.net) T *All Or Nothing by CrazyIsTheClue (fanfiction.net) T *Beginning By KeriLin (fanfiction.net) M *Distance by KeriLin (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Something To Rely On by Emily Maddox (fanfiction.net) T *Daddies by GirlFromTheWest (fanfiction.net) T *Blurt by Weirdo205 (fanfiction.net) T *Blaine's Parents by XxXTicklemehemoXxX (deviantart.com) *Fathers Never Understand by XxXTicklemehemoXxX (deviantart.com) *Love Your Baby Girl by totallygilmore (fanfiction.net) *Shut Your Ears by XxXTickleMehEmoXxX (deviantart.com) *Mother's love to be Concerned by XxXTicklemehemoXxX (deviantart.com) *Telling The Parents by Merlinsgal20 (fanfiction.net) *Welcome to the Bright Lights by paundromat (fanfiction.net) T *Kiss by Foraworldundeserving (fanfiction.net) T *Changed For The Better by totallygilmore (fanfiction.net) *Capture the Moments by totallygilmore (fanfiction.net) *Permanent by CrazyIsTheClue (fanfiction.net) T *Speak Now by waitingformyDarcy (fanfiction.net) T *Texting in Song by CrazyIsTheClue (fanfiction.net) *Rumours of Heartbreak by Amethyst Archer (fanfiction.net) T *Chanced, a Lucky Love by Ginger-with-a-soul98 (fanfiction.net) T *Fathers by OnceinYourLife (fanfiction.net) T *Distance makes my Heart grow fonder by Grace Ryan (fanfiction.net) M *Operation: Summer Lovin' by (IDK who) (tumblr.com) *Offensive Innocence by Whatsername Lambert (fanfiction.net) Rated M *McKlainely High by Beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) Rated M *McKlainely High Senior Year by Beautifulwhatsyourhurry (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Klaine Walking on Sunshine by KiKiFliedDW13 Gleek (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Welcome to Hogwarts by admiller (fanfiction.net) Rated M *The Dapper Highwayman by motherGoddamn (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Klaine by x...Mystery-Writer...x (quizzilla.teennick.com) *Lessons in Being a Man by Whatsername Lambert (fanfiction.net) Rated M *A New Direction by a-new-direction-adventures (tumblr.com) *The Lima Job by motherGoddamn (fanfiction.net) Rated M *The Stars Don't Even Matter by impulsivemerious (fanfitction.net) Rated T *Live For Real by lamainquitecit (fanfitction.net) *Sai and Sunglasses by Ninja_Giraffe (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Sweet Music Man by YouHadMeAtSkinTightJeans (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Prince Charming by CE Winters (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Part Of Your World by myheartwonxxo (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Cause God Makes No Mistakes by thepurpleseal (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Flawed by WickedPinkSunglasses (fanfiction.net) Rated T *In This Together by Blurtitoutalready (fanfiction.net) Rated M *The The Sidhe by Chazzam (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Who is Blaine Anderson? by ilovegleethemost (fanfiction.net) Rated T *As Long As We're Together by Lucy121293 (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Of Booze And Gay Sleepovers By Emily Maddox (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Typically Darren By darkcurls-and-hazeleyes (fanfiction.net) Rated T *Choices By GleekWarbler123 (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Once in a Blue Moon By BeautyHeldWithin (fanfiction.net) Rated M *Love Doesn't Come in a Minute By Princessblainers (tumblr.com) Rated M/NC-17 *We Did it Our Way By BeautyHeldWithin (fanfiction.net) Rated M The Totally Awesome KLAINE Sites ♥ ►Tumblr Links *http://chriscolfernews.tumblr.com *http://neverseenthesky.tumblr.com *http://chriscolferluver.tumblr.com *http://chriscolferandpinksunglasses.tumblr.com *http://gleejunkie.tumblr.com *http://pochimicky.tumblr.com *http://givemesensual.tumblr.com *http://kissedmequiteinsane.tumblr.com *http://chuckcriss.tumblr.com *http://cracktastic.tumblr.com *http://justmecissyveru.tumblr.com *http://somethingfandomrelated.tumblr.com *http://sunshine6984.tumblr.com *http://havesomeklaine.tumblr.com *http://tayli.tumblr.com *http://doubleklainebow.tumblr.com *http://fuckyeahklaine.tumblr.com *http://teamklaine.tumblr.com/ *http://klainers.tumblr.com/ *http://kluet.tumblr.com/ *http://darrenistotallyawesome.tumblr.com/ *http://orderofthestarkid.tumblr.com/ *http://sweetporcelainchris.tumblr.com/ *http://darren-and-criss.tumblr.com/ *http://babydontholdout.tumblr.com/ *http://klainetheworld.tumblr.com/ ►Twitter Links *http://twitter.com/klainenews ►Other Links *http://kurtandblaine.com *http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com *http://kainelove.livejournal.com *http://blaine-kurt.livejournal.com ♥ Our Klaine Gallery♥ Tumblr lqxdm60zdT1qe74p2o1 500.jpg Tumblr lqvgo870el1qfcdl6o1 500.gif tumblr_lr9y1qRTo11qci7ofo1_500.png tumblr_lrb9wadFVY1qzgwqro1_500.gif Tumblr lr6phwiC6w1qdu7y2o1 500.jpg tumblr_lr4apq1s9C1qha678o1_500.gif tumblr_lr7ocaREEe1qb0hmuo1_500.gif tumblr_lr8ll4MDIS1qaywkeo2_500.gif Tumblr lrb2lriSvn1qa3jpeo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrbgxsAfIu1qerx9go1 500.gif Tumblr ln6p89ebv81qb8p29o1 500.gif Tumblr lrl2l7nD7F1qa0ed1o1 500.gif Tumblr lrfsanYtPK1qlpprj.gif Tumblr lrfrqdv6yd1qlvdg3.gif Tumblr lr09ldMUma1qfx2ozo1 500.gif Tumblr lp6zagFv2e1qb8p29o1 500.gif Tumblr lov52en0cj1qcpsrlo1 500.gif Tumblr lnxyn5Z9NB1qb8p29o1 500.gif Tumblr llstnvZino1qfgjgho1 500.gif Tumblr ll129br5pX1qbjrw4o1 500.gif Tumblr lrjb8hXkRz1qkgdtqo1 r4 500.jpg tumblr_lnkovgk5Lt1qhkl5eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lr49fl7pfb1qba0who1_500.gif tumblr_lnstnn8j391qiy6s5.gif tumblr_losml0IZqc1qfcdl6o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lqpscjs9rk1qkj0coo1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr ll0cvfzcbz1qi9jeao1 500.gif Tumblr lc0k3yUuOB1qcnhhzo1 500.gif tumblr_lhg8j5Tj4P1qb9956o1_500.png tumblr_lq1hwkqTNq1qbph8uo2_500.gif tumblr_lq1kkiWmec1qgb2buo1_500.gif tumblr_lq1ttrOV151ql2jsdo1_500.gif tumblr_lq1ue3fk6E1qfot8w.gif tumblr_lrn2djLqmG1qkxuj7o1_500.gif Tumblr lrupitKtaK1qeb6qco1 500.gif Tumblr lruv8eTRse1qawqz9o1 500.gif Tumblr lrurzxxhHc1qcayy9.gif Tumblr lrukhdhVLB1ql42aoo2 r1 500.gif tumblr_lrl9vuc1ci1qkuoo8o1_500.gif tumblr_lq92rhqAjZ1qafv9po1_500.gif tumblr_lrupkcaqSj1qb8p29o1_500.gif tumblr_lqt05g13jV1qafv9po1_500.gif tumblr_lrwptsTFHQ1r2s1nio1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ls0a51jhUL1qcsp25.gif tumblr_ls7r4xeUeN1qehxc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_ls9g71o8vM1qfmcmvo3_500.png tumblr_lryvmtPY741qb8p29o1_500.gif tumblr_ls2yg16HwP1qb8p29o1_500.gif tumblr_ls5k3lFNBY1qch8nwo2_500.jpg tumblr_lsfbjdiRiF1qduiw9o1_500.gif tumblr_lsi0pczvQm1qgs4sno2_500.gif tumblr_lskmhbpTDb1qzgwqro1_500.gif tumblr_lsluizZQ361qgs4sno2_500.gif tumblr_lsjxnzovC01qh16too1_400.gif tumblr_lspf61Yjjg1qiany7.gif tumblr_lspfa3J9OZ1qiany7.gif tumblr_lspfeq7ilG1qiany7.gif tumblr_lskiy39jgi1qa8ir9o3_500.gif tumblr_lsriureVOR1qgs4sno1_500.gif tumblr_lsriureVOR1qgs4sno2_500.gif tumblr_lskqh3VdpG1qb8p29o1_500.gif tumblr_lsks0sXUZ31qgaa7xo1_500.gif tumblr_lsr9a4HMAH1r2jjzso1_500.gif tumblr_ltqqqx5xdb1qzzzloo1_500.gif tumblr_ltqqci5Kv31qa8ir9o1_500.gif tumblr_ltpamrfE241qeywr5o1_500.gif tumblr_lu0e5wxyGI1qe5x4p.gif tumblr_lu1r71d3ig1qzzzloo1_500.gif tumblr_lu8rj02Tc41qlpkoio1_400.gif Our Adorable Klaine Cinema♥ thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Teams